


Whisper

by Redamber79



Series: 5 sentence fics [5]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, Phone Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-08
Updated: 2019-03-08
Packaged: 2019-11-14 02:40:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 106
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18043895
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Redamber79/pseuds/Redamber79
Summary: 5 sentence fic prompt whisper





	Whisper

“Come for me, Cas,” Dean instructed in a low, husky whisper over the phone, and his vision went white.

 

Cas was out on a hunt with Jack, and had gone for a walk to get some privacy to call. He ended up sitting in his car, as he’d first coaxed Dean to orgasm, his own following a moment later with a heavy groan of his lover's name.

 

He could hear the smile in Dean's voice as he murmured over the phone, and Cas let out a happy sigh.

 

The phone clattered to the floor of the car as he disappeared, the Empty claiming him once again.


End file.
